


Fatty Patty

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Best Friends, Chris Evans is a sexy asshole, Chris and Anthony are dickheads, Evans is hot for you, F/M, Fingering, Hard to get, Love Triangle, Making Love, Revenge, Sex Triangle, Smut, Stan is hot for you, bench pressing, college Reunion, weight loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Anthony Mackie and Chris Evans grew up together. Although they were like brothers to you, they teased you about your weight. Twenty years later, you've lost the weight and become the desire of all men around you. Chris wages a bet with Anthony to sleep with you before the night is through, but will their new best friend, Sebastian, beat him to the punch? </p><p>(It's not as bad as it sounds lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambyliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyliz/gifts).



> For all the women who lose weight/overcome adversity and make every man their bitch.

It has been twenty years since you physically seen your best friends from your childhood. Anthony Mackey and Chris Evans met you your first year of junior high school, immediately taking you in as a sister-like figure. Even though puberty was in formation at that age of 11, your body did not "mature" like your fellow female peers had. You had the boobs but you also had baby fat - tons of it. You were a big girl, not because you ate too much just simply cursed with it...for years. While your best friends, Anthony and Chris noticed and flirted with other girls, they totally ignored you not seeing you as a conquest in their dating games. They did, however, give you an unfortunate nickname that stuck with you till you were 21: "Fatty Patty". You never understood why Anthony called you Patty as that wasn't your real name but you guessed he liked the sound of it. So, boys will be boys and they could also be cruel as they were yet they still loved you as their little sister. After graduation, you decided to move to New York City to become a columnist for a prestigous magazine while the boys went off to California to pursue acting. You kept in contact with them via emails and never cared to have anything to do with social media - Anthony assumed because you were "probably as fat as ever" to Chris, who agreed - and sent the usual yearly birthday/holiday cards through the mail. This year would be different. 

This year marks the twenty year college reunion in your hometown and you were more than ready to see them again. The reason? Once you arrived in NYC twenty years ago, you changed your whole lifestyle. You joined a gym, frequented a nutrionist and dietician, made healthy choices for yourself both physically and mentally and worked on yourself more than you've ever had before. Over the years, you lost the baby fat and then some. Your body went from looking like a round apple to hour-glass shape, not too thin, not too thick and you managed to keep it off. You are a confident, hard-working career woman with a shy, sexy demeanor. And you cannot wait to see their faces this weekend when you step into the room. 

******

Anthony grabs his luggage from off the conveyor belt at the airport as Chris walks beside him reading a text from you. He reads it out loud to Anthony, "Hey, boys, I'll be staying at the same hotel the reunion is being held if you need to reach me. See ya tomorrow! ; )" 

Anthony is unusually quiet, rolling his luggage behind him, "Hey, Chris, can I ask you something?" 

Chris scratches his bearded chin as he walks alongside his friend, "What?"

"What if [Y/N] got really big since college?" he asks seriously.

"What?" Chris chuckles. 

"Think about it. We haven't seen a picture of her in twenty years - the girl doesn't even have a Facebook OR Instagram. There's gotta be a reason behind that. Who doesn't have a social media outlet?" 

Chris interrupts, "Sebastian."

Anthony gives him a look, "Sebastian is weird. Almost inhuman. Give me a normal person's name."

Chris stops, "Look. So what if [Y/N] is huger than we remember her? She's still our best friend...."

Anthony nods as they leave the airport and hail a cab. Chris continues, "Besides...if we don't score any chicks tomorrow, we can always get completely fuckin' wasted making Fatty Patty look real good and bang her. She has to, right? We're best friends." He smiles like the Devil before ducking into the car. 

Anthony stands at the open car door, "Dude, that's cruel even for me." 

********

You have been in your hotel room for a couple hours, various dresses strewn across your king sized bed paired with your ideal clutches and shoes and accessories you'd wear with them. You stand at the edge of the bed, your finger to your chin, inspecting every single dress to see which one would best suit your mood and reveal your figure to the world. After an hour of debating, you choose a body fitting black lace cocktail dress with a nice view of your breasts that reaches mid-thigh level with red 5 inch heels ad red clutch. You are also going to wear a black matching lace thong and push up bra (not that you needed a push up). You are going to look fantastic. You were so excited to wear this dress to show yourself off that you were feeling a little wet. Turning yourself on by how sexy you're going to be that night...it is only a couple hours away. 

*********

Chris and Anthony settle into their individual hotel rooms next door to other. Chris stops by Anthony's room, he enters without knocking and sits at the couch by the bed. "Sebastian said he'll meet us downstairs at the party, hanging around the bar." 

Anthony shakes his head with a smile, "He invited himself, didn't he?" 

"Actually, he's staying in the same hotel doing a shoot and he's bored. Should we call to see if [Y/N] wants to hang out before the party?" 

"Nah! We'll get the BIG reveal in a few. Get it? BIG reveal? See how I made a play on words?...cause she's huge?" Anthony tries to get a laugh from Chris only making him roll his eyes in disappointment. 

"I'm gonna get changed. Knock on my door when you're dressed," Chris leaves Anthony's room as Anthony yells back at him, "WHY knock? You didn't knock on my door when you were coming in?! Raised in a God damn barn." 

*******

Sebastian stands at the bar inside the ballroom where the reunion party is being held. There aren't many people there yet as the night is still early. Sebastian is wearing a black button down shirt with a navy blue blazer, the top lapel black velvet and black pants. He combs his fingers through is medium length hair as he sips his drink and scans the crowd. He's waiting for his best friends, Anthony and Chris, and can't wait to hear the embarrassing stories Anthony has to share of Chris and his college years. While scanning the entrance, Sebastian catches the form of a beautiful woman in black lace. He holds his breath as she steps into the ballroom.

You step into the ballroom, red clutch in both hands in front of your body, your eyes nervously flitting about the room, looking for familiar faces. You see faces you once knew but they don't seem to recognize you-they only do double-takes at your beauty, not realizing you're the same girl they all went to college with. You slowly walk around looking for your friends, nowhere to be seen. You stand by the bar and text Anthony that you are waiting by the bar. Just as you look up to order a drink, Sebastian leans against the bar next to you with a welcoming smile. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asks thinking he's smooth and cool. 

You giggle and reply, "The drinks are free." 

Sebastian feigns upset, "Really? Then why did the bartender charge me?" He sees he made you laugh and extends his hand, "Sebastian."

You sweetly smile and shake his hand, "I know who you are."

"Oh! You've seen my work?" 

"I sure have, Sebastian," you let go of his hand. 

He holds your stare with his blue eyes, "Huh. So, what do you think?" 

You don't blink, "I'm a big fan," a smile creeps over your red lips.

Sebastian absent-mindedly bites his bottom lip and stares at yours, "And what may I ask do you do, Miss ....?"

"I'm [Y/N] and I'm a columnist back in New York City," you cheekily smile when Sebastian's phone interrupts. 

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that. I'm meeting my friends here. Excuse me while I take this call." Sebastian answers, "Hello?"

"YO! Seabass! Where you at, man?" Anthony shouts over the music from inside the ballroom, "We're by the entrance!" 

"Ok, I'll meet you there," Sebastian hangs up and looks at you with a smerk, "Don't you go anywhere. I want to continue this conversation..or start it...we haven't gotten started - I'll be right back!" he rambles as he shuffles his feet toward the entrance of the room where his friends are. 

Anthony is dressed in a lavender button down and slacks while Chris (and his nicely trimmed beard) is wearing a crisp white button down shirt and ass- hugging jeans. Sebastian walks over to them and points behind him like an excited puppy, "Guys! You won't believe this smoking hot chick by the bar....I think I might get her to come back with me later, if I play my cards right." 

Chris laughs him off, "Ok, whatever," he checks his phone, "Oh! Fatty Patty says she's waiting by the bar."

Sebastian asks, "Who's Fatty Patty?"

All three of them slowly walk through the growing crowd toward the bar as Anthony explains, "Fatty Patty is our best friend that Chris and I grew up with. Went through good times, bad times, some real shit together. We haven't seen her in about twenty years. She was HUUUUUUUGE."

Chris interjects, matter-of-factly, "So, we're thinking since she hasn't sent up any photos of herself EVER that she must be morbidly obese now. So, we kinda have a bet to see who is closest to her possible weight gain. I said she's probably weighing in about 315lbs. Anthony says 255-ish."

Sebastian crinkles his nose, "And you guys are her best friends?....You're just assholes." 

Anthony and Chris nod their heads in agreement, "Yeah, pretty much." 

A few feet in front of them, Anthony spots a heavy set woman in a black dress, he gleefully shouts, "Oh! I think I see her! I think I see Fatty Patty, y'all! She said she was by the bar, this has got to be her."

"Well, hurry up and talk to her, I've got my girl waiting for me by the bar, too," Sebastian says uncomfortably. 

You lean against the bar as you watch Anthony, Chris and Sebastian walking a few feet in front of you toward a plump looking woman, your face, confused, as they approach her. 

Anthony smiling his gap-toothed smile, "FATTY PATTY! HOW YOU DOING, GIRL?!" 

The woman, eyes burning with fire, punches Anthony in the face, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME, ASSHOLE?!" 

Chris and Sebastian help Anthony with his footing as the plump woman walks away in a huff. You stand by the bar, laughing to yourself. 

Anthony adjusts his shirt and pretends he wasn't just slugged in the face by an angry woman, "I guess that wasn't her."

Chris mumbles to himself, "I think I dated that girl my junior year. She was head cheerleader....she use to be hot. What happened?" 

Sebastian points to you at the bar, your back is turned toward them, "There's my girl. Come on, I'll introduce you guys." He leads them over to you. 

As they walk over, Chris and Anthony size up your backside which is jutting out juuuust a little for teasing purposes. 

"Shit, dude, she's got a nice ass," Chris scores your backside, being the Ass-Man that he is. 

Anthony chimes in, "I bet she's got an even better rack to go with dat ass." 

The three men stop behind you as Sebastian lightly touches the small of your back and breathes into your ear, "Hey, [Y/N]. I'd like you to meet my best friends, Chris and Anthony." Both Chris and Anthony have their fingers tented in front of their bodies, in anticipation of the reveal of this fine beauty before them. Sly smerks on their faces as you turn around and, sexily breathe out, "Hello, boys."

Anthony and Chris' faces drop as do their hands to their sides. Sebastian smiles, unaware, as he stands next to you, "Guys, this is [Y/N]. [Y/N], this is Anthony and Chris." 

Anthony studders, "F-Fatty Patty?" 

Chris closes his eyes, shakes his head to wake up and blinks at you in disbelief, "Fatty Patty...." 

Sebastian furrows his brows, "Wait," he shoots you a contorted look, "you're Patty?" 

You chuckle and bow as best you can in that tight black dress, "In the flesh. I like to be called by my real name but, yes, that's me."

Anthony walks up to you and gives you a bear hug, lifting you off the group, "OH MY GOD, GIRL! YOU ARE LITERALLY HALF THE PERSON YOU USE TO BE! Look, Chris! My hands touch when I hug her now, I can feel my own hand!" 

Chris keeps his cool and nudges Anthony aside, "My turn for a hug." Chris envelops you into his big thick arms as you wrap your arms around his thin, muscular waist. He moans by your ear and inhales your perfume, "You look....." he pushes you away to look at your body, "....so....amazing." 

"Thank you, gentlemen. You guys surely have gotten finer with age, if I do say so," you playfully poke their ribs as they nervously titter like little school girls being touched by their crush. 

Sebastian steps close to you to establish dominance over you, and places his hand at the small of your back ever so gently, sending electricity down your spine. "You want a drink, [Y/N]?"

"Sure, thank you," you smile as Anthony and Chris crowd either side of you while Seb steps away to the bartender. 

"Girl, you are looking all kinds of fine. You are quite possibly the most attractive woman up in here tonight," Anthony gushes sneaking peaks at your chest. 

Chris leans in close to your ear, "How did you get so......healthy?" 

You throw your head back with laughter and revel in the attention, "It's a long story." 

Chris' deep blue eyes lock onto yours, "I've got all night, plus a room upstairs where we can talk about it."

You arch your brow, your cheeks getting hot, "Chris Evans, are you putting the moves on me?" 

"Maybe. Is it working?" he returns an arched brow.

You lie and shake your head, "Nope!" as Sebastian comes over with your drink. You take it from his hand and grab the lapel of his blazer, "Come on, Sebastain. I wanna dance." You lead him onto the dance floor as he looks back toward his friends who are jealous. 

Anthony watches you sway your hips in amazement, "I can't believe Fatty Patty is all grown up.."

Chris watches you as well. He watches as Sebastian grinds his hips into your ass as you laugh and wrap one arm around his neck. You catch Chris staring at you with lustful eyes. You can feel Sebastian's erection grow against your ass cheek and want him to bend you over right there, lift up the back of your dress and fuck you in front of everybody on the dance floor. But you also have a wandering eye on Chris, your best friend. You know he wants you, too, and you can't help but relish in this new body of yours, flaunting it in front of him after all those years of teasing and being disgusted by you. You bet yourself you can make him do whatever you wanted him to. 

Anthony elbows Chris in the ribs, "Yo, why are you staring so hard?" 

"I'm gonna fuck [Y/N] before the night's over," Chris says determined, still watching you dance. 

"You're crazy, Evans. She's like a sister to us," Anthony frowns at him.

"When [Y/N] got that hot, she stopped being our sister...she's fair game now, my friend," he purses his lips and flashes you a dashing smile across the room. 

You wink and wave at him as Sebastian grabs you and spins you to face him, locking eyes with you. You bring your hands to run through his hair, Sebastian closes his eyes - he loves when woman play with his hair. He presses into you harder, his erection on your thigh as he opens his eyes and burns into yours. 

Inch by inch, you raise the hem of your tight dress as your core grinds into his thigh. He takes notice and hitches a breath, "You wanna take this private dance session upstairs?"

Just as you're about to say yes, Chris playfully (not playfully) hits Sebstian's shoulder, jokingly, "HEY! Lets save the private chatter for later, eh? Lets get us a table so we can all catch up! After all, this is our college reunion, not yours, Sebastian, so quit hogging [Y/N] up for yourself." Chris takes your hand and guides you toward an empty table leaving Sebastian and Anthony standing on the dance floor. 

Sebastian grunts, "What the Hell is Chris' problem?"

Anthony replies before walking to the table, "Chris is gonna fuck [Y/N] and there ain't nothing we can do about it." 

"WHAT?" he says bewildered as he watches Chris sit next to you at the booth, making you laugh at something he said. Sebastian's fist ball up as he stares at Chris, seething. 

He says out loud, "Then let the games begin..." Seb calmly walks over to the table to join the conversation


	2. Clever Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you think you're alone, Chris follows you hoping to get a piece of what he wants.

Sia's "Cheap Thrills" blares on the speakers throughout the ballroom as the colorful lights flash all around. The house lights were getting dimmer as the night wore on and the music louder, making everyone talk just a little louder, even shout every so often. Anthony sits at one end of the round booth, then Chris, then you when Sebastian enters the booth to sit next to you. You are now sandwiched between two of the hottest freakin' men you knew, you have to cross your legs to stop the throbbing of your swollen clit, hoping that would be of some help or relief, depending on how you move your legs. 

Chris puts his thick arm over the back of the booth behind your head and lowers his mouth to your ear to talk, "So! Tell us what you've been up to these last twenty years besides becoming hot." Sebastian shoots him a look of scorn and listens as does Anthony. 

"Well, I'm a columnist for Vanity Fair magazine, have been for nearly fifteen years now. Not to toot my own horn, but I have won a few awards for my articles. I may not be a cool actor like yourselves but I get around," you smile at all of them. 

"Awards? Wow! What do you write about? The ones that have gained you the awards?" Sebastian asks, stealing your attention from Chris. 

You simply say, "Sex."

The men's faces react in surprise as you take in their admiration. 

Chris arches his brow and smerks, "Sex? Do tell, my dear [Y/N]. You've piqued my interest."

Anthony chimes in, "You? Sex? No, don't tell us. It's like having my moms talk about sex...it's just wrong coming from you." 

You throw your head back with a giggle and clear your throat, "My area of specialty is sexual behavior and sexual psychology. I wrote a couple on the best ways to get a guy off in public and how to have the best rough - and safest- sex with your partner. I even helped Howard Stern and his wife a few times with their bed room troubles..." you keep chatting up about your work as you feel Chris and Seb periodically shift in their seats as they listen intently at the subjects of your columns. Anthony is just trying his best NOT to hear what you have to say until he slides out from the booth with a clap of his hand to snap his friends out of the sex-laden topic, "OK, I'm gonna mingle a bit, see who I can snatch up for a conversation about something other than sex. Catch y'all later.." He leaves you behind sitting between Chris and Seb. 

Chris brings his mouth close to your ear again, this time, his red lips grazing the shell of your ear, "You need to share with me some of your secrets. Do you think you can teach me a few things yourself? Tonight, perhaps?" You feel your tummy do flip-flops as Sebastian's hand snakes around your waist and pulls you away from Chris. 

His pink lips close to your other ear, "I'd love to get some advice from you, if you have a chance. See, there's this hot girl I just met a few hours ago that I really want to impress and I know she likes me but there's this bozo who keeps trying to take her away from me." You look at his face, he's smiling like a child with mischief in his twinkling blue eyes. You can tell he's sincere. Chris, on the other hand, just wants to use you as his conquest and you are going to let him....not before you get through using him first. 

You sit in your seat, these two men literally breathing down either side of your neck, competing for your attention - you cannot believe this is happening - especially with one of them being your childhood best friend. Sure, you've fantsized about making out with Chris since you first met him when he was a gawky, prepubescent string bean. As you got older and discovered how to masturbate, you'd think of him in bed dressed in your Scooby Doo pajamas. He only got hotter each year but you stayed the plain, frumpy same. Now that you've improved your appearance, he wants a piece of you and you are dying to finally see what it's like to be fucked by your best friend. The kicker is Chris' other best friend that you just met today, Sebastian. He's polite, devastatingly good-looking and seems like the perfect boy next door...with a mysterious side you just have to find out more about. Evans lets his sexuality flow and leak all over the place but there's this cool, quiet confidence in Sebastian that is lighting a fire in your panties. You need to feel both of them on your body by the end of the night. 

Your face is an inch away from Sebastian's as he smerks down at you, he brushes his thumb gently across your chin, "How about that advice, [Y/N]?" You shiver under his touch when you feel a warm hand ghost over your inner thigh, coming from Chris' direction. You open your mouth to gasp when Sebastian's cell rings in his blazer pocket. He checks the screen and frowns, "It's my manager. I need to take this, unfortunately." He slides out of the booth. 

You quickly slide out as well, "Uh, no worries. I have to visit the ladies room, anyway." You can feel Chris' eyes burning into your ass as you get up and make haste to the ladies room out of the ballroom and down the deserted hall. You run into the bathroom, grab the sink and lean on it. You stare up at your reflection in the oval mirror and exhale deeply, and start giving yourself a pep talk, "You can do this, [Y/N]. You've been waiting all your life for an opportunity like this so take it." You fix your lipstick, back away from the sink and check yourself out before exiting. 

Once in the quiet hallway, you begin walking back toward the party when you hear a man's voice behind you, "It's not safe to walk these halls alone at night, little girl." Startled, you spin around and see it is Chris, leaning against the wall, hands tucked in his pockets, smile on his face. 

"Oh, hey, what are you doing here?" you play dumb, knowing full well of his intentions to get you alone. 

He walks up to you, "Just thought I'd roam the halls, check unlocked doors to random rooms. See if I find anything interesting."

"Ah, I see. You've always been the nosy one," you start to walk beside him as he slowly walks passed various doors and checks to see if they are locked. 

Chris turns a knob on one of the doors and it opens. "BINGO! I knew one of these doors had to be unlocked. Lets see what's inside, shall we?" He lets you go into the dark room first, holding the door open for you. Once you enter, Chris flicks on the light and you're both blinded by the lights and the sterilization of the room. 

"Fuck yeah!" Chris pumps his fist in the air excitedly - the room he found was the hotel gym, complete with wall to wall, floor to ceiling mirrors, a weight lift station, tons of yoga mats and barbells. 

"Perfect find for you. A room fit for a meathead such as yourself," you say jokingly alluding to the fact he was always a fitness/gym rat. 

Almost immediately Chris unbuttons his crisp white button down shirt and pulls it off revealing his white tank top and p-e-r-f-e-c-t arms. Your heart flutters behind its ribcage as he then pulls the tank top over his head while staring at you. His huge chest heaving, his torso totally chiseled and tanned. 

You raise a brow and smile, "They're right. You are shaped like a Dorito."

"I didn't get this body by eating Doritos, honey."

You nervously keep your calm, "And what are you, uh, planning on doing without a shirt on, Evans?"

Chris walks over to the weight bench and sits on the edge, never breaking eye contact, "I wanna bench press you."

You snort out loud and break out into a fit of giggles, "What?!" 

"I'm serious. I can do it. You weigh next to nothing now, let me show you how strong I am. Come on....I need to prove my Alpha Male status to you..." he chuckles with a hint of seriousness. 

You wearily walk over to him and take off your high heeled shoes, "How do I know you won't drop me?"

"I'd never drop you," he smiles up at you. You nod your head and stiffen your body like a board as Chris lays down and swiftly grabs at your upper arm and ankle and lifts you up over his laid back body on the bench. You scream with a mix of fright and delight as Chris Evans begins bench pressing you up and down into the air above his puffed out chest. You are on your right side, trying to stay as stiff and straight as possible while he counts, raising your form up and down. It's when he reaches 20 that he flips your body to align with his, slowly bringing you down onto his hard body. 

Your hands on his heaving chest, sweat glistening on his forehead, you stare into his hooded eyes. You can feel his hard on through his slacks pressing against your stomach, throbbing. You finally speak, "I should go find Sebastian..." you hop up off his hard body and put your shoes back on, your hand leaning on the mirrored wall for balance. You watch Chris in the reflection behind you. 

Chris sits up and walks behind you, his face, stern, "Fuck, Sebastian. We're the best friends. You're suppose to be spending time with me, not him."

You smooth out your dress over your curves as you look at him in thr mirror, "Technically, I'm suppose to be spending time with you AND Mackie but...."

Chris grabs your wrist and abruptly spins you around to face him, he backs you up to the mirrored wall, with gritting teeth.

You shout in surprise, "OW! That hurt, asshole! What do you want from me?" 

Chris smerks with evil in his eyes, "You know exactly what I want....I never have to ask a woman to give me what I want. I never beg, She just gives it to me. That's the way it's always been, that's the way it'll always be. And you're not going to be any different."

Your mouth opens in disbelief, "You son of a bitch. How dare you tell me what I can and can't do. Just because you look like a model straight out of a catalog, I'm suppose to bend at your every whim? Like all the others? Screw you!" the wheels in your head start turning and you say, "And the only way I'd ever let YOU fuck ME is if you shave off that vagina you have on your face."

Chris snaps out of his lustful rage and turns into a little boy, "My beard? Y-you don't like my beard?" 

You shrug and begin to walk away, "Meh, I can take it or leave it..Not my thing." Suddenly, Chris grabs your wrist and takes you with him to the lockers across the gym room and begins opening them, frantically. You are totally confused as he grunts to himself, "Come on, come on! There has to be one in these lockers." 

"One what?" you ask, pulling your arm away. He finds one: a razor. He snatches your wrist again and drags you over to the mirrored wall once again as he begins to shave his beard in front of you - no water, no shaving cream! Your eyes bulge as you watch his frantic dedication to shaving off the one thing that he is suppose to keep for a movie role he is in the middle of shooting. You made him shave his beard! 

After he is done, Chris wipes his face with a nearby towel and looks over to you, clean-shaven, smooth like a baby's butt. You can finally see his cheekbones and defined jawline. Your knees become weak as he steps in front of you, still shirtless. You smile up at him and with a sultry voice, you say, "You may fuck me now." 

With the quickness, Chris unbuckles his belt and swings you around toward the mirror, pressing your front against it. He quickly pulls up the back of your dress and admires your behind for a minute and slaps it, watching it jiggle. "Can I fuck you in the ass, please?" he asks like a little boy - ASKING politely. 

You smerk to your reflection, "God, yes." 

Chris whips out his hard cock and spits on his hands, rubbing his saliva on his long cock before he shoves himself deep inside your tight hole. You both let out a sharp yell in unison when he enters. You splay your fingers against the glass while Chris grasps onto your hips and pumps his dick in and out of your ass. You moan as you listen to his skin slap against your ass, listening to him pant and whimper, bang bang banging into you. 

Chris shudders and closes his eyes, "AH! AAHH, FUCK, fuck fuck fuck....." he groans as he quickly pulls out of you and shoots out a load onto the gym floor, missing your shoes. 

You turn around and lean your back against the mirror and smile, "Um...I didn't say I was done yet, Evans." 

And like a good attentive boy, Chris steps up to you, lifts your thigh up with one hand, licks his other thumb and brings it between your legs. He is now massaging your swollen clit without you asking. He is completely under your spell. You wrap your arms around his neck for leverage as he makes circles on your clit with his thumb. You bite your lower lip as he watches your head fall back against the mirror and moan. Your hips jut up into his hand as he continues to pleasure you and you hit the edge. You scream out, your juice overflowing on his hand. You let go of his neck and nonchalantly fix yourself as if nothing happened. 

Chris pulls on his tank top, looking like a puppy dog and you, his owner, "Hey, where are you going?" he asks softly.

You smile as you saunter away, "I'm going to find Sebastian." Leaving Chris alone in the gym, feeling used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Confidently Angsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get Sebastian alone, but will old self-esteem patterns come rushing back?

Sebastian returns to an empty booth, wondering where you and Chris went. A heavy sinking feeling in his chest; disappointment. He sits at the edge of the booth, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, mindlessly looking at his phone. 

"Is this a private pity party or can anyone join?" you say to him as you stand over his hunched shoulders. Sebastian quickly sits up and flashes you the biggest smile. 

"Hey, gorgeous. Where did you run off to?" he asks. 

You hold out your hand for him to grab, "Oh, just took a quick walk around the halls. Needed to lose Chris." 

Sebastian gently takes your hand and stands up, "Why? He bothering you that much?" he asks concerned. 

"Nothing I can't handle. Besides, he'll be busy for a few hours," you brush imaginery lint off Seb's broad shoulder. 

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I just sent him a dare via text message," you smile as you walk Sebastian toward the exit of the ballroom. 

He smiles, looking down at you walking along side him, "Really? What dare?"

"I told himif he could try and get a guy to pick him up at the bar, I'd sleep with him."

Sebastian stops, "What?!" You look at him confused by his reaction.

"Don't worry, he'll never find a guy to hit on him," you reassure him.

"[Y/N], have you not seen Chris? He's a Chick and Dick magnet! No one can resist his handsome face...the jerk," he frowns at his loss over you already. 

You step in front of him and place your hands on his chest, you look into his eyes, "I know him. Chris may get a guy to hit on him but he'll never actually go through with the process. He could be rather homophobic at times." Your eyes fall to Sebastian's lips, "How about I give you some advice on that girl you've been crushing on?" 

He instinctively licks his bottom lip staring at your lips, "I'd like that." You both walk out of the ballroom and into an elevator to go up to your hotel suite. 

Menawhile, Chris is leaning on the bar, butt sticking out, trying to meet eyes of any man that'll look his way with no luck. Chris sips on a martini because, in his mind, that's what gay men drink and that would catch their attention. Suddenly, he hears a male's voice by his ear, "Hey, sweet ass, wanna drink?" Chris smerks to himself as he turns to face the voice and it's Anthony joking around. 

Anthony laughs loudly, "Since when do you respond to a dude's voice offering you a drink?"

Chris exhales, annoyed, "Beat it, I'm busy..." he tries shooing Anthony away.

Anthony crinkles his eyebrows, puzzled, "Busy standing there sipping on martinis? DUDE, isn't that the drink you say gay guys and women who watch Sex and the City only drink? Wait, have you finally realized that you were meant to be gay and chose tonight to come out. I'm proud of you, man," Anthony pulls Chris in for a hug, lets go and shouts, "I LOVE MY GAY BEST FRIEND, EVERYBODY!"

Chris pushes him away, angrily, "Shut the fuck up! I'm being dared by [Y/N] to get hit on by a guy. If I win the dare, I get to fuck her for real this time. Not just ass play - " 

Anthony cuts him off, "WHOA WHOA WHOA! HOLD UP! You did WHAT with [Y/N]?!" 

Chris rubs the back of his neck and begins to ramble like an excited little boy, "She let me fuck her in the ass and I got to play with her clit - it was FUCKING GREAT!" he squeals. 

Anthony shakes his head in disbelief, "Nah-uh, no way." 

"You don't believe me?" Chris shoves his fingers of his right hand into Anthony's face, "Smell my fingers. That's all [Y/N], bro." Anythony jumps back, knocking into the crowd behind him. 

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK?? Wash your motherfucking hands!" 

"NO! Not until i know I can get another chance with [Y/N]! I NEED A MAN!" Chris walks through the crowd to look for a male prey as Anthony watches his desperate friend disappear through the crowd. 

*****

Up in your hotel suite, you pull off your shoes as you make your way over to the love seat couch in the living space. Sebastian pulls off his blue blazer and places it on the arm rest of the couch. You sit on one side and he sits on the other, both your thighs touching, you turn your body slightly to face his. You fold a knee under yourself and smile at his calm demeanor, "All right. I'm ready. Let me hear this girl problem you're having."

Sebastian also turns his body to face you, one ankle crossing over his knee, and tries to keep a serious face, "All right. Well. I go to this reunion party and wait for my friends when I see this vision walk into the room. I was a bit nervous to approach her but I managed to talk to her. She laughed at my lame pick up line and I didn't want to stop talking to her. She is absolutely gorgeous....Thing is, I found out we share best friends and they tell me some horrible things about her past. They said some pretty mean things about her weight and what they called her. One of them is only interested in how she looks now and that's just messed up."

Your eyes lower to stare at the couch, sad. Seb continues, "But, I'm sure that if I had known her 20 years ago, I'd still think she was beautiful, no matter what she looked like." 

You flit your eyes back up to meet his sincere gaze and try not to get emotional, "Wow...it sounds like you really like this girl."

Seb leans in closer, he takes your chin into his hand, "I really do..." he closes his eyes and slowly moves in for a kiss when you jump up and walk a few feet away in the middle of the room. Sebastian opens his eyes in confusion and sees you holding your arms, your back facing him. 

He walks over to you, "Did I say something wrong?"

You turn to look at him, a tear rolling down your cheek, "No...that's the problem. You said everything right."

Sebastian's hands soothe your upper arms, "[Y/N]...."

You angrily stomp your foot and wipe away the tear on your cheek, "Shit....I'm sorry. I hate crying in front of people...."

"Tell me what's wrong," he searches your eyes, you try to avoid his gaze. 

"All my life I've been made fun of. I've been bullied, I've been harrassed and I revolted people. When I lost the weight, all of a sudden, all eyes were on me. People noticed me, they wanted to be my friend, they wanted to date me and screw me. And I still don't know how to react when someone GENUINELY likes me for me. Honestly, I think you're the first person to see passed my body and notice my personality. I don't know....I don't know how to react when a sincere hot guy comes on to me...I don't know why I'm babbling. You don't know how it feels to be a former obese person turned healthy...you probably always had a throng of girls banging down your door," you plop on the edge of the king size bed, head in your hands. 

Sebastian flinches at the comment, "Hey, I was not always looking like this either. I was a chubby kid growing up, a real chubby awkward kid who didn't know anything about girls because I didn't grow up with a father to teach me otherwise."

You throw him a look, "Yeah, well....if you're best friends with Chris then you probably know how to get a woman to do what you want because you're extremely good-looking. Forgive me but I'm the biggest cynic when it comes to relationships and I'm trying real hard to believe that all men are NOT all a bunch of Chris Evanses."

Sebastin stands in front of you and smerks to himself before jokingly saying, "Well, unlike Evans, I don't have to use my words to get what I want." 

You look up at him and stand, "Is that so, Stan?" 

He doesn't say a word as he silently studies your face, making you a bit uncomfortable. His eyes go from your mouth and he slowly licks his lips then his burning eyes look into yours. Suddenly, strange impulse causes your hands to raise behind your neck and unzip your lace dress, dropping it to the floor. You gasp standing in your black lace push up bra and thong. You've never stripped in front of a guy before, not in the light, for fear of them seeing your old stretch marks from when you lost the weight. 

"Holy crap," you breathe out, "How did you do that?"

He cocks an eyebrow as he silently walks away from you and out onto the balcony, hands shoved in his pockets. As if under a spell, you reluctantly follow him in your underwear out onto the balcony. The gentle summer breeze hit your skin, giving you goosebumps as he turns and leans against the balcony railing, staring at you, hands still in his pockets. Your chest heaves as you walk up to him and stand there, waiting to see what signal his body gives you next. Sebastian finally brings his hands out of his pockets and gently tucks your hair behind both ears and whispers, "Let me do the honor of making you see how sexy and beautiful you really are." Your face is perplexed as he takes your hands in his and leads you back into the hotel suite and sits you on the bed. 

"Lay back," he gently says and you slowly comply. The lights are still on and it is making you nervous. You try to cover some stretch marks with your arms over your belly and thighs. Sebastian tilts his head as his eyes take in every inch of your body and unbuttons his shirt, removing it and dropping it to the floor. You stare up at his firm broad body; his sinewy arms and defined chest and abs. You become uneasy and start to sit up, wanting to cover up. Sebastian softly speaks, "No...lay back...Relax, babe...let me taste you, please." 

Your mouth opens as Sebastian crawls halfway up to your midsection. He pulls your arms away from your stretch marks and locks eyes with you and begins placing small kisses on each stretch mark. You are still a bit uncomfortable until his long tongue flicks out and licks along the lines of your stretch marks. You let your head fall back into the bed, your eyes roll back. "You're so beautiful..." he whispers as he continues to kiss and lick down to the edge of your thong and stops. You look down, he is standing to take off his shoes and slacks. You can see the outline of his erection through his grey boxer briefs. He gets back down on his knees and kisses a trail up your ankles to you inner legs and thighs. He stops at your wet thong center and inhales deeply. His teeth grabs the edge of the thong and slowly pulls it down and off your legs. You gasp, you can feel your wetness dripping onto the bedsheets where you lay. Sebastian stands up and peels his briefs off and crawls over your body; his erection standing out at full attention. His hands on either side of your head, he looks down at you with soft eyes and says, "Evans wants to fuck you, but I want to make love to you." 

With the end of that sentence, Sebastian lines himself up with your wet hole and slowly pushes himself in. You grab onto his shoulders and gasp, "Oh my God...." you close your eyes. He is much bigger than you thought. He gently pulls out and slowly pushes back in, watching your every facial expression to see if you are okay. Soon, Sebastian has a calming, soothing slow rhythm with his hips, he is still hovering above you, looking you in the eyes. And that's when he kisses you. His pink plush lips take over yours as his tongue fights wildly to find yours. You suck on his bottom lip as he continues to grind into you. He breathes out, "God...you feel...amazing....." You lift your upper body up to unclasp your bra and fling it across the room, letting your breasts free. Seb instantly sits up, bringing you with him and has you straddling his lap, his arms tight around your waist as he helps you move up and down onto his long cock. He watches your breasts jiggle up and down with the movement and he closes his eyes, concentrating. You give a little smile, "Do you like watching my tits bounce, baby?" Seb smiles, eyes still closed, sweat dripping from his brow, "I'm trying not to....I'll cum too fast if I look at them...."

You run your fingers through his hair, "Look at me, Sebby...I want you to watch...." He bites his lip and opens his eyes to your rapidly bouncing tits and grunts, making himself pump your body up faster and harder. You grab his face and kiss him long and hard between pants for air. You take both his hands and place them on your bouncing tits as you keep the fast pace, Seb's mouth opens and he exhales, "Fuck!......" you can feel his hot cum shoot inside you, filling you up as he shivers and holds you close, burying his face in your naked chest. You hug him close and close your eyes and relish in the moment. This is the first time anyone has ever made love to you. You fight the urge to cry happy tears. You climb off Sebs lap and lay back on the bed, covering your body with the satin sheet. He lays beside you and pulls you into him, placing your head on his chest. 

"I'd love to finish you up...just give me a moment to collect myself," he jokes. You laugh when a knock comes from your door. 

You crinkle your brows and before you can ask who it is, Chris' voice shouts from the other side, hastily, "[Y/N]! [Y/N], I found a man! His name is Juan Carlos, he likes summers in Cancun and he's a Pisces! He's totally into me, too! Did I win the dare? Can we come in?!" he bangs on the door. 

Sebastian looks down at you, you look back up at him, mortified. 

You mutter to yourself, "Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 (the finale) coming soon!


	4. Who Wins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations.

You climb out of Seb's embrace and quiclky slip on the hotel robe, tying it in front. Sebastian sucks in his teeth as he pulls on his grey boxers and sits on the edge of the bed, watching you walk toward the door that is practically being knocked down by Chris' pounding. You swing open the door with an annoyed sigh, "Can I help you?" You see Chris standing there with a strange man with a goatee and a button down shirt with the top five buttons undone, smiling at his prize of getting Chris.

Chris' face lights up when he sees you, completely ignoring the fact that you're naked underneath the robe. "[Y/N], this is Juan Carlos, he is 33, lives in Miami and works as a personal shopper for rich people."

Your lips curl into a snide smile as you cross your arms over your chest, "Nice to meet you, Juan Carlos.....Goodbye, Chris." You begin to close the door on him when he stops it with his foot, "Whoa, wait a minute! You said you'd sleep with me if I got a guy to go out with me..."

"Yeah, and congrats, you did! But, I'm a bit busy right now," you start closing the door again when Chris bursts through the door, upset. 

"This was a joke to you?" Chris spits and sees Sebastian in his boxer briefs walking up to you, standing beside you with silent fury at Chris. 

"Karma's a bitch, ain't it, Evans?" you smile. 

He puts two and two together and purses his lips, an aggitated smile as he rubs the back of his neck, "You didn't really want to sleep with me....you played me and now you're fucking Seb.....you fuckin' whore." 

Without a warning, Sebastian punches Chris in the face, knocking him to the floor, cradling his jaw. Juan Carlos covers his mouth in shock, "Aye dios mio, Chris!" and helps him off the floor. 

Chris wipes a trace of blood off his chin as he stares at you then at Seb then back at you, "You suddenly think you're God's Gift to men that you can do whatever the fuck you want with them? Huh?!"

"And what exactly did I do different than what you have been doing all your pretty boy life? Lies, manipulation, broken promises, tormenting girls with your looks and deceit. I merely gave you a dose of your own medicine, you asshole.," you feel your face get hot with anger and your eyes becoming misty but you fight the tears back, standing up for yourself.

"And you!," Chris points to Sebastian, his stance broad and tall, ready to tackle Evans if need be, "YOU fucking traitor. You knew I liked her and you still cock-blocked me."

Sebastian shrugs, incredulously, "Cock-blocked? What are you, still in college? Dude, you never liked her. In fact, you were never even her best friend. Best friends don't do shit like that to their friends."

Chris snorts, cocky, "Well, apparently you just did it to our friendship....do me a favor you two? Delete my fucking number from your phones," Chris walks backward out of the room, giving you the last sexy evil eye you'll ever see as Juan Carlos follows him. 

You exhale while gently closing the door and turn to face Seb who is surprised when you run up to him and kiss him, deeply and passionately. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you into him, breaking the kiss with a chuckle, "Wh-what is this for?" 

You pull your face away, huffing and puffing, "I've never had a man punch a guy for me before...that was very sweet of you...and hot as fuck." You touch his package through his tight briefs and bite your lip, "I need to thank you..."

Seb stops your hand from going into his boxers, blue eyes studying your face, "No, I have some unfinished business with you, darling." He guides you by your hand over to the love seat and lays you back as he kneels down. He spreads your thighs and places your legs over each of his thick shoulders and instantly begins tonguing your already damp hole. You yelp at the sudden contact of his tongue darting in and out of you at such speed. He slurps up your juices, "Shit, babe, it doesn't take much to get you wet..."

You grab at his hair and lightly tug, "That's what you do to me, Sebby baby....I just look at you....and want to cum....it's that Romanian love spell...Oh..God..don't stop, please..."

His mouth gets wider as it completely envelopes your pussy and sucks and nibbles his way to your undoing. You buck your hips up as you make sounds you never thought you could make as he quickens his tongues pace and moans onto you. Your hands flayling now, about to lose your mind when he inserts two fingers into your hole and another into your ass. You scream his name with a mix of profane words as you splurt out all liquids left in your body. Sebastian sits up, licks his two fingers and crawls over you to kiss your lips. Tasting yourself on his lips and smelling yourself on his breath only makes you hornier instead of calmer. You laugh, "This was the best 'Best Friends Reunion' ever...." he joins in, laughing, as he helps you off the couch to share a shower with him.

*******

The next morning, you meet Sebastian downstairs at the dining hall for breakfast with your bags packed. After your meal, he walks you out to your waiting cab outside the hotel lobby. He piles your luggage into the trunk and stands in front of you with a smile so broad it crinkles the corners of his eyes- his sweet smile. 

"I'm going to miss that face," you say, pulling a stray hair away from his face and behind his ear. 

"Listen, we won't be apart for very long. I'll be in New York in two weeks. We can spend as much time as we want then," his hands rubbing at your hips, lovingly. 

"I know...I just need my Seb Fix...." you pout.

"Well...you can always touch yourself and tell me ALL about it next time we talk on the phone," he wriggles his eyebrows up and down. 

Just then, Anthony's voice comes from a distance away, "Hey, guys!"

You both turn toward the lobby and see Anthony holding the hand of the woman who punched him in the face last night. You and Seb both look confused. 

"Guys, this is Cheryl. She use to go to school with us, remember, [Y/N]?" he happily shows off the plump woman. 

"Yeah, I remember you. You were head cheerleader, right?" you ask. 

Cheryl smiles, "Yep, I sure was," she's holding Anthony's hand, giddy and giggly. 

"Turns out," Anthony continues, "she always had a thing for me. We hung out all night and found out we have a shit ton in common. She's so fuckin' cool and not to mention, fine as Hell! Look at her!" Anthony displays his new girl to his friends. "But I wanted to catch you before you left and say goodbye. I love you, sis." Anthony brings you in for a bear hug. "You two crazy kids stay cool."

Once Anthony leaves you, Sebastian leans down and places a kiss on your lips, short and sweet, leaving you wanting more. 

"That's all you're gonna leave me with?" you ask, unfulfilled. 

"Yup," he opens the cab door for you, "you shall collect the rest when we meet again."

"Gee, thanks..." you climb in and he shuts the door, leans in through the open window and says in your ear but loud enough for the cab driver to hear, "Next time we meet, I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk straight," winks and taps the top of the cab to drive. 

Your eyes bulge at his vulgar language as the cab pulls out of the driveway and away from Seb for the next two weeks.


End file.
